Protective headgear and helmets have been used in a wide variety of applications to prevent damage and injury to a user's head and brain. Damage and injury to a user can be prevented or reduced by helmets that prevent hard objects or sharp objects from directly contacting the user's head, as well as by managing energy of an impact.